Ein kostbares Andenken
by Celebne
Summary: Nach dem Ringkrieg: Faramir findet endlich Zeit, um Boromir zu betrauern. Er wendet sich an Aragorn, in dessen Armen Boromir gestorben ist. Doch Aragorn verliebt sich in den jungen Truchseß.... Slash, OOC, AU!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Alle Personen und Orte in meiner Story gehören Professor Tolkien. Mir gehört nur meine Phantasie.

Ein kostbares Andenken

Kapitel 1:

Faramir saß in der ehemaligen Schreibstube seines Vaters und bereitete alles für die Krönungszeremonie vor. Der Erbe Isildurs sollte in wenigen Wochen in Minas Tirith gekrönt werden. Nachdenklich kaute Faramir an dem Federkiel herum. Er kannte Aragorn eigentlich kaum. Sicher, er war der Mann, der ihn geheilt hatte, aus der Dunkelheit zurückgeholt hatte. Doch dann hatte Aragorn mit dem Heer Gondors und Rohans zum Schwarzen Tor eilen müssen, um Sauron herauszufordern. Sauron und sein Ring waren vernichtet worden und Aragorn war siegreich nach Minas Tirith zurückgekehrt. Das war nun auch schon wieder etliche Tage her. Faramir hatte kaum ein privates Wort mit dem zukünftigen König bisher wechseln können. Sie hatten nur über die Amtsgeschäfte gesprochen. Der ehemalige Waldläufer des Nordens hatte überhaupt keine Ahnung von dem ganzen Papierkrieg, der ihn erwartete. Auch Faramir tat sich schwer, denn man hatte ihn stets fern von den Regierungsgeschäften in Minas Tirith gehalten. Boromir war der Mann gewesen, der in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters treten sollte und auf die Regierung Gondors vorbereitet worden war.

Boromir! Bei dem Gedanken an seinen verstorbenen Bruder traten Faramir die Tränen in die Augen. Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass Boromir von ihm gegangen war. Bisher war keine Zeit zum Trauern gewesen. Mitten im Ringkrieg hatte Faramir vom Tode seines über alles geliebten Bruders erfahren müssen. Er hatte diese schreckliche Vision gehabt von dem Elbenboot, das über den nächtlichen Anduin glitt. In diesem Boot war Boromir aufgebahrt gewesen. Bald darauf hatte man das geborstene Horn am Flussufer gefunden. Und Faramirs ahnungsvoller Traum hatte sich erfüllt. Doch über die genauen Umstände seines Todes hatte er noch nichts erfahren. Vor kurzem hatte er den Elb Legolas in der Zitadelle getroffen und ihn nach Boromirs Sterben befragt.

„Ihr müsst mit Aragorn sprechen, Faramir," hatte der Elb nur geantwortet. „In seinen Armen ist Euer Bruder gestorben."

Diese Antwort hatte Faramir einen Stich versetzt. Ausgerechnet in den Armen des künftigen Königs war also Boromir verschieden. Dann wusste nur Aragorn, was Boromir in den letzten Minuten seines Lebens gesprochen hatte.

Es klopfte an der Tür. Rasch wischte sich Faramir die Tränen vom Gesicht und bat den Anklopfer herein. Es war Éowyn, seine künftige Gattin.

„Faramir, wo steckst du nur den ganzen Tag?" fragte sie mit gespielter Entrüstung.

„Es tut mir leid, Liebste," erwiderte Faramir bedrückt und gab ihr einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange.

„Diese Amtsgeschäfte sind zeitraubend. Ich wünschte, man hätte mich besser auf so eine Aufgabe vorbereitet."

„Eigentlich ist es ja Aragorns Aufgabe," meinte Éowyn ungehalten. „Als König sollte er sich selbst um seine Regierungsgeschäfte kümmern."

„Noch regiere ich dieses Land," seufzte Faramir bekümmert. „Leider!"

„Trotzdem: du hast genug für heute gearbeitet," beharrte die schöne Schildmaid. „Komm mit mir in den Garten und genieße mit mir diesen lauen Frühlingsabend."

Sie nahm ihn an der Hand, um ihn vom Schreibpult wegzuziehen. Lachend gab er schließlich nach und folgte ihr in den Garten.

Kaum hatten die Beiden das Gebäude verlassen, betrat Aragorn die Schreibstube. Er hatte eine Karaffe mit Wein und zwei Gläser dabei. Endlich einmal hatte er mit Faramir ein paar private Worte wechseln wollen, und ausgerechnet jetzt war der junge Mann nicht da. Aragorn ließ sich seufzend auf den großen Lehnstuhl nieder und sah auf den Papierstapel, der vor ihm auf dem Schreibtisch lag. Lustlos blätterte er ihn mit einer Hand kurz durch. Er las irgendetwas von Steuern und neuen Gesetzen. Rasch schob er die Papiere wieder beiseite. Resignierend fuhr er sich durch das dunkle Haar. Das war nicht seine Welt. Eigentlich war er Waldläufer und das Leben in der Wildnis gewohnt. Mit diesem Papierkrieg würde er sich nie anfreunden können. Dafür brauchte er unbedingt Faramir, der sein künftiger Statthalter werden würde. Aragorn stand auf und blickte zum Fenster hinaus. Dort sah er Faramir und seine Braut, wie sie im Garten umhertollten. Sie wirkten wie übermütige Kinder. Aragorn beobachtete den jungen Mann: er sah Boromir sehr ähnlich. Die gleiche rotblonde Haarfarbe, die ausgeprägte Nase und dieses Lächeln. Doch Faramir hatte ein weitaus sanftmütigeres Wesen als sein Bruder. Und dann waren da diese blauen Augen, die so viel Sanftmut und Traurigkeit ausdrückten. Augen, in denen man sich verlieren konnte. Rasch verdrängte Aragorn diese merkwürdigen Gedanken und versuchte sich auf Arwen zu konzentrieren. Er hatte gerüchteweise gehört, dass eine Delegation aus Bruchtal unterwegs war nach Minas Tirith, um an den Krönungsfeierlichkeiten teilzunehmen. Er hoffte sehnlichst, dass auch Arwen sich unter dieser Delegation befand. Aber er wusste überhaupt nichts von ihr: Elrond hatte ihm in Dunharg erzählt, dass sie im Sterben lag. Bei dem Gedanken daran erschauderte Aragorn. Vielleicht war sie ja doch nach Valinor gegangen mit den anderen Leuten ihres Volkes.

Aragorn blickte wieder zum Fenster hinaus: diesmal fiel sein Blick auf Éowyn. Für eine kurze Zeit hatte er sogar erwägt, sie zu ehelichen. Es war dieser Abend in der Goldenen Halle gewesen, als Éowyn mit dem Kelch zu ihm gekommen war. Nie hatte sie schöner und strahlender ausgesehen als an diesem Abend. Damals hatte er sich zum ersten Mal vorstellen können, Éowyn als Gemahlin zu erwählen. Doch dann hatte Elrond ihn in Dunharg aufgesucht und Aragorn hatte erfahren, dass Arwen noch in Mittelerde weilte. An diesem Abend hatte der künftige König für immer mit dem Thema Éowyn abgeschlossen. Diese junge Frau hatte es nicht verdient, länger hingehalten zu werden. Es war schmerzvoll gewesen, sie ein für alle Mal zurückweisen zu müssen. Doch dannach hatte er sich endlich besser gefühlt.

Und nun war sie auf dem besten Weg, wieder glücklich zu werden. Lächelnd beobachtete Aragorn, wie sich Faramir und Éowyn nun im Garten küssten. Schnell wandte er sich wieder ab. Er wollte die beiden nicht länger beobachten.


	2. Kapitel 2

**Leonel**: Du hast mich zu dieser Story inspiriert. Vielen Dank! Ich hoffe, dass sie dir auch weiterhin gefallen wird.

**Elektra**: Danke, dass du auch hier bei Ffnet noch mal reviewst. Das ist wirklich ein großes Lob.

**Tashgan**: Ich danke auch dir. Ich weiß, ich sollte mich mal öfters in der Group melden. **Schäm**

**Tinuviel**: Vielen Dank! Natürlich geht die Story weiter. Sie wird ungefähr 8 Kapitel haben. Ja, dieses Pairing ist sehr selten im Slash-Bereich.

§§§§§§

Kapitel 2:

Die Tage vergingen und die Krönung rückte immer näher. Aragorn saß in seinen Privatgemächern in der Zitadelle und trank ein Glas Wein. Nachdenklich blickte er in das Kaminfeuer. Er war diese ganze höfische Umgebung noch nicht gewohnt und wünschte, er wäre irgendwo in den Wäldern an einem nächtlichen Lagerfeuer. Ein Klopfen an der Tür schreckte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Sicher war es wieder der Schneider, der ihm noch einmal die Robe für die Krönung zum Anprobieren bringen wollte.

„Herein!" seufzte Aragorn laut.

Faramir betrat verlegen das Kaminzimmer. Diese Räume hatten einst seinem Vater gehört und er fühlte sich sichtlich unbehaglich darin. Doch Aragorn schenkte ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln.

„Sei gegrüßt, Faramir. Was gibt es?"

„Ich wollte mit Euch über Boromir reden, mein Herr," erwiderte der junge Mann schüchtern.

„Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mich nicht so förmlich anreden würdest, mein Freund," sagte Aragorn schief grinsend. „Dieses ganze Hofzeremoniell ist für mich – wie soll ich sagen – sehr ungewohnt."

„Also gut, Aragorn," sagte Faramir und lächelte.

„Was wolltest du genau über Boromir wissen?" fragte der ehemalige Waldläufer freundlich und bot Faramir Platz auf einem der Sessel an, die vor dem Kamin standen. Als der junge Truchsess bequem saß und auch einen Kelch, gefüllt mit Rotwein aus Süd-Gondor, in den Händen hielt, setzten sie ihre Unterhaltung fort.

„Ich wollte etwas bestimmtes von dir wissen, Aragorn," begann Faramir zögernd.

Es fiel ihm nicht leichtüber die Tatsache zu sprechen, dass Boromir tot war. Doch der künftige König blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an, und Faramir war gezwungen, weiterzusprechen.

„Du warst doch dabei, als Boromir, als er..."

Faramirs Stimme wurde brüchig, er konnte jetzt nicht weiterreden.

Doch Aragorn wusste nun, was Faramir auf dem Herzen hatte.

„Ja, ich war dabei, als dein Bruder starb," sagte er langsam. „Boromir ist in meinen Armen verschieden. Ich habe seine letzten Worte vernommen."

Faramirs Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

„Ich möchte alles genau wissen, Aragorn," sagte er leise.

„Du bist sehr aufgewühlt, mein Freund," meinte dieser besorgt. „Boromirs Tod hat mich auch sehr mitgenommen. Er starb als Held. Bis zum letzten Atemzuge hat er Meriadoc und Pippin vor den Uruk-Hai verteidigt."

„Ja, das kann ich mir gut vorstellen," erwiderte Faramir mit versagender Stimme. „Er war im Leben stets ein Held gewesen. Und so ist er wohl auch gestorben."

Aragorn sah, dass der junge Mann seine Tränen kaum mehr zurückhalten konnte. Er stellte seinen Weinkelch hin und ergriff tröstend Faramirs Hände.

„Ich glaube, ich sollte besser heute nicht mehr weitersprechen," meinte er bedrückt.

„Bitte, Aragorn," flehte Faramir fast. „Du musst mir alles genau erzählen. Es ist für mich ein ungeheuerer Trost, dass du dabei warst, als er starb."

Aragorn ließ jetzt Faramirs Hände los und stand auf. Die Erinnerungen an Boromirs Tod waren jetzt wieder da: er konnte genau vor sich sehen, wie der tapfere Gondorianer am Parth Galen lag, durchbohrt von unzähligen Uruk-Pfeilen. Wie das Blut aus seinem Mundwinkel tropfte und wie er verzweifelt versuchte, Luft zu holen.

Aragorn spürte, wie ihm selbst Tränen in die Augen traten.

„Es tut mir leid, Faramir, aber ich möchte heute nicht mehr darüber weiterreden. Ich verspreche dir jedoch, dass ich dir alles von Boromir erzählen werde, wenn ich mehr Abstand gewonnen habe."

Faramir nickte schweigend. Als er aufstand, sah Aragorn, dass er sich Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischte. Tröstend nahm er Faramir in die Arme und zog ihn an sich. Sanft fuhr er dem jungen Mann durch die roten Locken, während er sich an seiner Schulter ausweinte.

Der künftige König spürte plötzlich, dass er Faramir mehr geben wollte als nur Trost. Er fühlte, dass er eine gewaltige Errektion bekam. Irritiert ließ er den jungen Mann los.

„Verzeih mir, Faramir," murmelte er und fuhr sich über das Gesicht. „Ich möchte jetzt alleine sein."

Faramir nickte schweigend und verließ traurig das Zimmer. Aragorn sah ihm nach. Dem ehemaligen Waldläufer fiel auf, wie gut der junge Truchseß gebaut war. Ein strammer Hintern zeichnete sich durch die enganliegende Tunika ab. Aragorn verspürte ein immer stärkeres Ziehen in den Lenden und er verfluchte seinen Körper, der offenbar anderes wollte als sein Verstand.

Rasch ging er in sein Schlafgemach zu seinem Bett. Er zog die Bettvorhänge zu. Niemand sollte sehen können, wie er sich Erleichterung verschaffte. Aragorn legte sich auf das Bett, schob die Tunika nach oben und öffnete seine Hose. Fest umschloß er sein hartes, heißes Geschlecht und mit wenigen Strichen brachte er sich zum Höhepunkt. Obwohl er es nicht wollte, weilten dabei seine Gedanken bei Faramir. Er hatte sich sogar versucht vorzustellen, wie der Gondorianer nackt aussah.


	3. Kapitel 3

**Liebe Leonel** : Vielen Dank für dein Review, meine treue Seele. Ich bin wirklich froh, dass du mich auf diese Story gebracht hast, denn sie gefällt mir selbst sehr gut.

§§§§§§

Kapitel 3: Die Krönung

Mit Unbehagen legte Aragorn das enge Kettenhemd und die dazugehörige Rüstung mit dem königlichen Wappen an. Er hasste diese unbequeme Kleidung. Er beschloß, sie künftig nur bei offiziellen Anlässen zu tragen. Schließlich war er dann König und konnte eigentlich anziehen, was er wollte. Grinsend stellte er sich vor, wie er in seiner abgenutzten Kleidung auf dem Thron saß. Was würden die feinen Leute aus Gondor wohl dazu sagen?

Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass Faramir in sein Gemach getreten war.

„Du hast mein Klopfen nicht gehört, Aragorn," sagte der junge Mann entschuldigend. „Es wird Zeit, alle warten schon auf dich."

Aragorn drehte sich lächelnd zu Faramir um. Dieser trug heute ebenfalls eine edle Rüstung, und einen prächtigen, blauen Mantel darüber, der mit einer silberbestickten Borte verziert war. Sein Haar schimmerte rotgolden in der Morgensonne, die zum Fenster hereinschien.

„Ich denke, du würdest auch einen guten König abgeben,"meinte Aragorn anerkennend.

„Jedenfalls vom äußeren Erscheinungsbild her," ergänzte er schnell, als er Faramirs bestürzte Miene sah.

Beide verließen die Zitadelle. Der riesige Hof war mit tausenden von Menschen gefüllt, die alle nur auf Aragorn warteten. Faramir nickte dem künftigen König zu und stellte sich zu seiner Braut Éowyn in die vorderste Menschenreihe.

Gandalf stand auf der Treppe vor dem Portal, welches heute Blumenschmuck trug. Gimli brachte die Krone auf einem Kissen. Die Menge hielt den Atem an, als Gandalf die Krone vom Kissen hob und schließlich Aragorn aufs Haupt setzte.

Der frischgekrönte König seufzte leise: nun war es entgültig vorbei mit seinem früheren Leben. Aber er hatte diesen Weg gewählt, um Gondor zu retten.

Die Krone saß zentnerschwer auf seinem Haupt – jedenfalls bildete er sich das ein. Mit bedächtigen Schritten ging Aragorn – nunmehr König Elessar – an der Menschenmenge vorbei.

Er sah Faramir, der ihn anlächelte und sich tief verneigte. Bei diesem Lächeln wurde Aragorn ganz warm ums Herz. Er wünschte sich zusammen mit Faramir ganz weit weg, an einen Ort, wo beide ungestört wären. Aber das war nur ein vergebliches Sehnen.

All diese Gedanken jagten durch seinen Kopf während er auf die Elben-Gesandtschaft aus Bruchtal zuschritt. Ganz vorne stand der Prinz des Düsterwaldes in seinem prächtigsten Gewand und mit einem Diadem auf dem Kopf und lächelte ihn an. Aragorn erkannte hinter ihm Glorfindel und die Söhne Elronds. Auch Elrond selbst war gekommen. Und da war dann noch diese geheimnisvolle Gestalt, die sich hinter dem Banner verbarg.

Der König legte Legolas die Hand auf die Schulter und bedankte sich auf elbisch. Doch der Prinz erwiderte nichts. Im Gegenteil, er begann ungewohnt verschmitzt zu grinsen. Aragorn verstand nicht und sah ihn ungläubig an. Aber dann wurde das Banner beiseitegeschoben und Arwens Gesicht erschien.

Freude und Entsetzen zugleich durchfuhr den König. Die schöne Elbin begann zu lächeln und schritt langsam auf ihren Geliebten zu. Aragorn konnte es kaum glauben, wer da vor ihm stand. Automatisch fuhren seine Hände über ihr Gesicht. Ja, sie war es wirklich. Arwen blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an. Aragorn wusste, was er zu tun hatte. Er küsste seine langjährige Braut vor all den Menschen. Und während sich seine Lippen auf die von Arwen legten, seine Zunge in ihren Mund drang, dachte er an niemand anderen als Faramir.

Während der anschließenden Feier wurde Aragorn mit Arwen vermählt. Elrond und Gandalf hielten die Zeremonie und legten den beiden die Hände ineinander. So wurde nun Arwen die Königin von Gondor.


	4. Kapitel 4

**Leonel**: ich habe in diese Story noch einige humorvolle Stellen eingestreut, um sie nicht ganz so traurig und so düster wirken zu lassen. Ich denke auch, dass Aragorn diese Königsgewandung nicht so ganz behagt hat.

**Lady**: Keine Bange, es wird keine PWP-Story. Das kann ich dir versichern. Viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen!

§§§§

Kapitel 4:

Faramir war normalerweise ein ziemlich geduldiger Mensch. Doch Aragorns Versprechen ließ ihm keine Ruhe. Nun waren bereits zwei Monate seit der Krönung vergangen. Er selbst war inzwischen mit Éowyn in Rohan verheiratet worden und würde nun bald mit seiner Gemahlin nach Emyn Arnen ziehen, wo zur Zeit das alte Fürstenhaus restauriert wurde.

Er traf zwar fast täglich den König, weil es wichtiges über die Regierungsgeschäfte zu besprechen und zu erklären gab, doch die beiden waren nie alleine. Immer waren irgendwelche Berater oder Soldaten dabei, die in die Besprechungen miteinbezogen werden mussten. Allmählich verlor Faramir auch den Mut, Aragorn zu fragen. Er wollte dem König nicht auf die Nerven gehen. Und trotzdem: er musste einfach wissen, was Boromir in seinen letzten Minuten gesagt hatte und wie er genau gestorben war.

Eines Morgens hatte Faramir schließlich Glück: Aragorn befand sich alleine im Thronsaal. Gelangweilt schlich der König um den Thron. Er kam sich vor wie in einem goldenen Käfig.

„Guten Morgen, Aragorn!" Faramirs Stimme hallte durch den Thronsaal.

Aragorn drehte sich um und lächelte: vielleicht hatte er den jungen Statthalter endlich einmal einige Minuten alleine für sich. Freundschaftlich legte er den Arm um Faramirs Schultern. Aragorn genoß es, den jungen Mann zum ersten Mal seit langem wieder berühren zu können.

„Was gibt es, mein Freund? Für heute ist doch gar keine Besprechung angesetzt, oder?"

„Nein, tatsächlich nicht, mein König," erwiderte Faramir verlegen.

„Bitte nenne mich auch weiterhin Aragorn, wenn wir unter uns sind. Nun, was gibt es?"

„Du hast mir doch vor geraumer Zeit versprochen, mehr von Boromirs Tod zu erzählen," rückte Faramir endlich mit der Sprache heraus.

Aragorn lächelte gequält. Er erinnerte sich noch gut an sein Versprechen. Es würde ihm höchstwahrscheinlich immer noch schwer fallen, darüber zu reden. Gleichzeitig aber sah er die Gelegenheit, mit Faramir einen Abend ganz alleine zu verbringen. Seine Gemahlin würde er zu Éowyn schicken. Die beiden Frauen verstanden sich sowieso überraschend gut.

„Komm heute abend zu mir, Faramir," sagte Aragorn schließlich. „Arwen wird in dieser Zeit Éowyn besuchen. Ich hoffe, du bist damit einverstanden."

Faramir blickte den König erfreut an.

„Auf dieses Gespräch habe ich so lange gewartet. Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen, wie sehr ich diesen Abend herbeisehne."

Er verabschiedete sich hastig von Aragorn. Der König sah ihm nach und wieder einmal blieb sein Blick an Faramirs Hinterteil haften.

Die Stunden zogen sich dahin wie Ewigkeiten. Faramir saß am Nachmittag in der Schreibstube des Königs und erledigte noch einigen Papierkram für Aragorn. Das war ein Abkommen, das sie getroffen hatten, denn dem ehemaligen Waldläufer graute es vor dem Schreibtisch. Faramir hatte sich inzwischen ganz gut eingearbeitet und die Bewältigung der Schreiberei ging ihm rasch von der Hand. Doch heute hielt er immer wieder inne und dachte daran, was Aragorn ihm wohl von Boromir berichten würde. Er hoffte so sehr, dass der Tod seines Bruders nicht zu qualvoll gewesen war. Sich vorzustellen, dass Boromir langsam am Parth Galen verblutet war, trieb ihm Tränen der Trauer in die Augen.

Als die Sonne untergegangen war, nahm Faramir mit Éowyn ein einfaches Nachtmahl ein. Sie war aufgekratzt und freute sich schon auf Arwens Besuch. Der junge Truchseß dagegen verspürte jetzt Furcht vor dem Gespräch. War es wirklich so gut für ihn, wenn er Details über Boromirs Tod erfuhr? Er verabschiedete sich von Éowyn mit einem innigen Kuß und ging hinüber zur Zitadelle, wo das Königspaar hauste.

Unterwegs begegnete ihm Arwen, die gerade zu ihrer Freundin Éowyn eilte. Sie wirkte ebenfalls gutgelaunt. Faramir grüßte sie und sah ihr bedauernd nach: die beiden Frauen würden einen netten Abend miteinander verbringen. Und was erwartete ihn?


End file.
